mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic animated media
This is a sortable list of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic animated media – including episodes, films, and other installments – divided by seasons and initially sorted by original air date or release date. Differences between original air date order and production order are noted with italics. Episodes Season one Episodes of season one premiered on Fridays at 1:30 PM Eastern Time, with the exception of the "sneak preview" of the season premiere, which aired on the same day The Hub debuted. Season two The first three episodes of season two premiered on Saturdays at 9:00 AM Eastern Time, the following fifteen episodes premiered at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, with the exception of the seventeenth episode, which premiered at 10:30 AM Eastern Time after the We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Mare-a-thon, and the remaining episodes premiered at 1:00 PM Eastern Time, with the exception of the twenty-sixth episode, which premiered at 1:30 PM, directly following its predecessor. Season three Season three premiered on November 10, 2012. The first episode aired at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, 7:00 AM Pacific Time, and the second episode aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time. The rest of the episodes aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time, directly following a repeat of the previous week's episode. Season four Season four premiered on November 23, 2013. With the exception of the first and twenty-fifth episodes, both of which aired at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, 7:00 AM Pacific Time, the rest of the episodes aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time. Season five The first half of season five premiered on April 4, 2015, the second half on September 12, 2015. With the exception of the first and twenty-fifth episodes, both of which aired at 11:00 AM Eastern Time, 8:00 AM Pacific Time, all episodes aired at 11:30 AM Eastern Time, 8:30 AM Pacific Time. Season six The first twelve episodes of season six premiered on March 26, 2016, the remaining fourteen on July 30, 2016. With the exception of the first and twenty-fifth episodes, both of which aired at 11:00 AM Eastern Time, 8:00 AM Pacific Time, all episodes aired at 11:30 AM Eastern Time, 8:30 AM Pacific Time. A select few episodes made their premiere internationally before airing on the Discovery Family channel in the United States. Season seven On October 4, 2016, World Screen reported, "Next year will also see the premiere of a new season of the hit TV show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," and Equestria Daily quoted Hasbro PR, "Hasbro can confirm that My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is 'not '''switching to Netflix for Season 7." Production of the season was confirmed by Big Jim on Twitter the next day. Backflip Studios brand marketing associate Mandy Paez reported at the 2016 New York Comic Con that season seven "comes out in the spring". On October 18, 2016, Hasbro reported through a press release that season seven would air on Discovery Family in Spring 2017. On January 1, 2017, Discovery Family confirmed via private message on Twitter that the show's seventh season will air sometime in April. Film The Movie On October 20, 2014, Hasbro and AllSpark Pictures announced a feature-length ''My Little Pony film slated for a theatrical release sometime in 2017. Joe Ballarini (Ice Age: Continental Drift) was originally announced to be writing the script. Meghan McCarthy will write and act as co-executive producer. At the 2015 PonyCon in Australia, it was originally announced by McCarthy that the film is scheduled for a March 2017 release. On November 17, 2015, Hasbro announced via Twitter that the film would actually be released worldwide on November 3, 2017. On April 27, 2016, the film was moved up a month to October 6. References ar:الحلقات de:Episoden es:Episodios, Películas y Cortos Animados fr:Épisodes it:Episodi ja:エピソード一覧 ko:에피소드 no:Episoder pl:Odcinki pt:Episódios, filmes e curtas ru:Серии, фильмы, короткометражки sv:Avsnitt uk:Епізоди, фільми, короткометражки zh:剧集 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Lists